beyondimmortalfandomcom-20200215-history
Scipius
Scipius is a human mercenary who lived during the Fourth Century or Fifth Century of the First Era. He was part of a band of mercenaries led by Roth. This human band of mercenaries were defeated by the lycan Abram Northman and his allies Cronin the Sonarian and Spi-Net the mutant arachnid. Overview **The following is an character expansion as of 9/30/2016** Scipius is believed to have been born on February 30 of either the Fourth Century or Fifth Century of the First Era. If correct, census officials agree that this individual may have been born between the latter 490th Years and the early 500th Years of the First Era. Scipius was confirmed to have originated from the Human territories in the Southlands. In Lycan history, the human territories in the First Era were referred to as the Man-Lands--a terminology left over from the Lycans of the Ancient Era. Scipius was recorded to have been born in one of these Man-Land settlements called Harristown, in the Eastlands. During his youth, Scipius displayed great outdoor skills in tracking, hunting and fishing. His greatest skills were found in bow-hunting and his marksmanship was honed through his hunting of deer, bird and small rodents. By time he reached his early to mid twenties, Scipius became Captain of the Harristown Archer Company. He held this station in unison with his appointment as Marshal of the Dereks Mor, the human county surrounding Harristown. However, by the age of 30, Scipius grew bored of the peace that reigned so unchallenged in the Dereks Mor and resigned from his position as Marshal and Captain. He then embarked on his next venture: to be a freelance errant. Scipius was an expert archer and an avid tracker. He was recruited into mercenary work by Roth, while in a trade city tavern where he was forming his ideal team of warriors and hunters. He worked alongside Roth and his band of mercenaries for the following two to three years, undertaking various missions. The group is mostly known for their mission in which they captured the daughter Synthi and son Manu, children of Makior the Father Wolf of the Blackbane Forest Wolf Pack. During this mission, Scipius neutralized the targets with his bow and provided the means to take them to their employer. Scipius was later found dead by Abram Northman and Cronin the Sonarian. He was found stripped of his weapons and equipment and also drained of his blood. **The following is a re-write as of 9/30/2016** Scipius and his fellow mercenaries would still encounter the Lycan Northlander Abram Northman and his ally Cronin the Sonarian. However, Scipius would still survive the encounter. It likely would stand to reason because Scipius did not kill or intend to fatally harm either of the Blackbane lycan children, he was granted his life by Abram Northman. In this, Scipius would mend his ways and refrain from further abductions or kidnappings of innocents. Scipius would return to his homeland and appeal for his re-appointment to be once more Captain of the Harristown Archer Company. Scipius may also have founded his own company called the Scipians. This may have been heavily reinforced with expert bowman, but allowed room for a contingent of fierce infantryman. The Scipians would be stationed in Harristown chiefly, as a frontline contingent for the city's defense, guarding also the city's best archers during any and all battles. Scipius would later found a new city in the Dereks Mor County, called Scipio. Citizens of this establishment would be referred to as Scipiomans. In his latter thirties, nearing his forties, Scipius married one of his newly-naturalized Scipiomans, a Eastlander named Alexis. She bore three children including two sons named Darian and Tremos (twins, estimated to be born on March 31, 540) and a daughter named Seyma (estimated being born on January 10, 542). Scipius would go on to keep an active hand in combat as he led his city's defense from his forties well into his fifties before his age began to impact his performance in battle. Scipius attained legendary status when he slew the roving manticore named Terros Lebrian Hai (translated from ancient human and Lycan as jointly meaning "the Lion-Beast of High Terror"). He resigned to being the mayor of his city until his passing during his latter seventies. Scipius' legacy prevailed in the form of his Scipians remaining an active and renowned company of archers and his Scipiomans remaining faithful residents of his city. Scipius' earliest long bows and short bows were kept on display in a city museum in his honor. His basic armor--mostly a single shoulder pauldron was likewise retired and displayed in the same museum. A set of forty arrows were expertly crafted by a senior bowman retiree from the original archer company first led by Scipius. These forty arrows were custom-crafted to match the arrows used by Scipius himself during his lifetime; and named "The Flight of Scipius", a poetic title to describe the instances during which Scipius would fire multiple arrows in a such a manner they appeared to be a flight of anything imaginable. Appearance Scipius is quite lean and athletic. He is clean-shaven and has one tattoo or face paint over his left eye. Both his forearms are tattooed with enchanted markings. Scipius wears straps over his forearms like a wrist bands and has leather trousers. He wears an elaborate medieval pair of combat boots. Scipius is often seen wielding a composite bow of varying sizes. In closing Author's Notes In re-writes it may be possible that Scipius does not die as early as when he was first introduced. In volume one he may instead become a recurring minor character, known still for his skills with archery and tracking. As re-writes continue, his back-story may also be elaborated on and expanded. Category:Human Category:Living characters Category:Characters